I (We) Loaded Kindness Onto That Shoulder
by reauvafs
Summary: Ia bisa saja menyelamkan diri ke dalam sungai lagi atau mengajak wanita cantik untuk mati bersamanya, tapi hari ini bukan waktunya. [Happy Birthday, Dazai! 19/06/2018!]


Title: I (We) Loaded Kindness Onto That Shoulder

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

Character(s): Osamu D, Sakunosuke O, Doppo K, Atsushi N

Disclaimer: Bsd belong to Harukawa Sango & Asagiri Kafka

Summary: Ia bisa saja menyelamkan diri ke dalam sungai lagi atau mengajak wanita cantik untuk bunuh diri bersamanya, tapi hari ini bukan waktunya. [Happy Birthday, Dazai! 19/06/2018!]

Warning: **Suicide Talk Stuff, Dazai-ish**

* * *

Ia memerhatikan wajahnya di depan cermin. Tidak ada perubahan yang nampak, ia pun masih seperti Dazai yang orang tahu; rambut coklat bergelombang dengan wajah main-mainnya yang menyebalkan. Setelan yang membeberkan identitasnya pun tak lupa ia gunakan. Setelah memastikan ia telah tampil dengan prima, Dazai segera pergi dari apartemennya.

Ini bukanlah hari di mana agensi meliburkan pekerjanya, pun juga bukan hari diliburkannya tugas-tugas Dazai. Kunikida tetap memberikannya banyak berkas yang harus segera ia kerjakan di mejanya hingga waktu kerja berakhir. Dazai tetap menjadi Dazai _,_ ia akan terus mengeluh dan membuat _partner_ nya itu kehabisan kesabaran.

Ini juga bukanlah hari di mana agensi itu mendapat kasus berat yang membuat semua pekerjanya turun tangan untuk menyelsaikannya. Hari itu hanya Kenji dan Tanizaki yang mendapat giliran untuk pergi, dengan Naomi yang menggelayut di pergelangan tangan kakaknya. Kali ini Dazai tidak bisa melemparkan tugasnya pada Atsushi karena anak itu harus menemani Kunikida untuk membeli barang titipan dokter Yosano. Ia meregangkan kedua tangannya, sepertinya hari ini ia benar-benar harus bekerja.

Siang itu cuaca sedang berawan, namun tidak ada yang merasa bahwa ada kemungkinan hujan akan turun. Dazai yang baru mengerjakan setengah dari tugasnya (jika hanya melihat-lihat satu-dua lembar berkas dan menyalakan _laptop_ nya untuk memainkan _solitaire_ adalah setengah dari tugas dari dua puluh lembar) memutuskan untuk menghentikan pekerjaannya. Di sebelahnya Atsushi sedang sibuk mengetik laporan hasil kasus yang baru-baru ini dikerjakannya dengan Ranpo.

(Dazai senang memandangi jemari Atsushi yang dengan cepatnya mengetik laporan dengan mata yang sangat serius, mengingatkannya pada begitu berubahnya Atsushi yang ditemuinya dulu. Sekarang anak itu sudah berkembang, sudah _hidup)._

Setengah dari detektif itu sudah pergi entah ke mana, mungkin sekedar makan siang di kafe Uzumaki yang ada di lantai bawah. Biasanya Dazai ingin turun ke sana dan kembali menggoda pelayan kafe di sana, kalau saja yang sekarang menjadi pelayan bukanlah mantan anggota _Guild_ yang sepertinya sedang terlibat perang dingin dengan Kyouka.

Ia melihat jam di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 12.05, kira-kira masih ada waktu hingga selesai jam istirahat siang. Dazai bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi keluar. Kunikida sempat bertanya ke mana ia ingin pergi, yang hanya dijawab oleh Dazai dengan senyum main-mainnya.

"Hari ini terlalu cerah untukku berdiam di sini, Kunikida-kun. Ah-Mungkin di luar ada wanita yang ingin mengajakku untuk bunuh diri bersama!"

Dengan langkah santai ia berjalan mengelilingi Yokohama. Tidak ada destinasi pasti yang ia kunjungi, semua tampak dilakukannya atas dasar keinginan saat itu juga. Ia memasuki toko barang antik dan mengutuk dalam hatinya tentang barang yang terlihat murahan dijual dengan harga tinggi, ia mengunjungi kedai kopi kecil di sudut kota hanya untuk memesan kopi pahit—yang akhirnya ia masukkan banyak gula karena ia tidak suka dengan rasanya—dan melihat lalu-lalang warga kota yang terlihat dari kaca besar kedai, ia juga sempat mendatangi _supermarket_ dan membeli beberapa kepiting kalengan dan perban, tempat terakhir yang ia rasa ingin datangi adalah toko bunga. Anyelir Putih menjadi pilihannya untuk dibungkus menjadi buket bunga.

Tidak, toko bunga itu bukan destinasi akhirnya, akan terdengar sangat bodoh baginya untuk membeli bunga dan kembali ke agensi. Dazai pun tahu untuk apa bunga itu dibelinya. Setelah menyerahkan uang dan keluar dari toko tersebut, ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju destinasi yang seharusnya menjadi yang terakhir itu.

.

.

.

 **I (We) Loaded Kindness Onto That Shoulder**

Pemakaman umum Yokohama memang tidak pernah penuh sesak dengan orang-orang yang tinggal di dalam kotanya. Tempat ini begitu sunyi, hanya nisan yang berdiri kokoh tepat di atas tanah yang menyambut Dazai dan sebuket bunga di tangan kanannya. Ia berjalan melewati nisan demi nisan, hingga matanya menemui nama orang yang sangat dikenalnya hingga saat ini.

S. Oda

Oda Sakunosuke

Dazai melempar pelan bunga yang dipegangnya ke depan nisan tersebut. Tidak ada niatan baginya untuk berdoa, apalagi untuk sekedar mendramatisasi suasana berkabung khas pemakaman. Dazai memilih untuk membelakangi dan menjadikan nisan tersebut sebagai sandaran punggungnya, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan setiap kali ia datang ke sini.

Tidak ada hal yang diucapkan oleh Dazai saat itu, ia sibuk memejamkan matanya dan menikmati hembusan angin yang mengelus rambutnya. Cuaca saat itu benar-benar sangat bagus, dengan matahari yang tertutup awan, dengan pohon yang ada di dekat nisan tersebut.

Namun bukan Dazai namanya jika ia hanya benar-benar terdiam tanpa kata. Setelah hembusan angin terhenti dan matahari memunculkan diri dari belakang awan, Dazai mulai membuka mata dan kepalanya agak menghadap ke belakang, matanya mencuri lihat nisan yang disandarnya itu.

"Kau tahu, Odasaku? Hari ini aku bisa saja mencoba untuk menenggelamkan diri atau mencari ide baru untuk bunuh diri." Ia berhenti, sepertinya bingung dengan apa ia mengucapkan kata selanjutnya pada nisan (yang jelas tidak bisa menanggapi, apalagi menjawab) itu. "Mengerjai Kunikida-kun juga pasti menyenangkan. Atau Atsu—"

"Ah, Atsushi-kun. Ia sudah banyak berubah. Ia yang dulu hampir mati kelaparan di pinggir sungai dengan raut wajahnya yang penuh kebimbangan sekarang sudah bisa melakukan pekerjaan berguna baik untuk agensi maupun kota ini sendiri."

Ia kembali menutup matanya. Kali ini kepalanya kembali membelakangi nisan. Matanya tertutup lagi dengan wajahnya mendongak ke atas. "Anak itu sudah mengerti artinya hidup. Melihatnya yang punya kekuatan untuk menolong orang lain benar-benar membuatku senang, Odasaku. Rasanya semua yang kau katakan dulu selalu benar." Dazai tertawa rendah di sela ucapannya. Itu terdengar seperti tawa anak kecil.

"Ango sedang disibukkan dengan penyelsaian kasus Guild dan yang _lainnya_." Dazai memberikan penekanan pada nama mantan teman minumnya di masa lalu, nama orang yang secara tidak langsung mengantarkan Oda Sakunosuke pada kematiannya. "Oke, mungkin kau menganggapku kekanakan dengan sengaja membuat kerjaannya semakin banyak. Sekarang ia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, jadi tolong jangan salahkan aku."

"Port Mafia… Tetap ada." Dedaunan berjatuhan ke kepalanya, membuat salah satu tangan Dazai menggapai dan menggenggamnya. "Kami sedang dalam masa gencatan senjata. Mori-san tidak akan membuat masalah untuk sementara waktu."

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku memang sudah lama tidak mencoba bunuh diri. Biar kupikirkan—sudah hampir sebulan lebih! Sebulan, Odasaku! Ini rekor pertamaku! Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mengagetkan Atsushi-kun dan membuatnya kebingungan, tapi aku memang sudah lama tidak melakukannya!"

Dazai menghentikan rentetan ucapannya. Bukan karena merasa tidak ada jawaban dari sekitarnya, tetapi karena yang ia akan ucapkan selanjutnya membuat nada riang dan wajah cerianya berubah drastis menjadi sedikit sedih.

"Apa... Karena aku sudah mulai menikmati hidup, ya? Aku pikir meski perlahan tapi agensi detektif itu sudah memberikan banyak pengaruh baik untukku. Omelan Kunikida-kun, nasihat direktur, kepedulian Atsushi-kun… Mereka seperti memberiku banyak alasan untuk hidup."

Ia mengakuinya. Saat Oda menutup matanya tepat di tangannya dan ia pergi meninggalkan Port Mafia setelahnya, ia mendapatkan alasan untuk hidup, tujuan untuk _berusaha_ hidup. Dan Dazai hampir melupakan betapa bangganya ia dapat melakukan satu dari hal yang diucapkan Oda sebelum ia mati.

 _[Jadilah bagian dari yang menyelamatkan orang]_

Ia menyelamatkan Atsushi. Ia juga menyelamatkan Yokohama (melewati Atsushi, Akutagawa, dan juga rekan-rekannya yang lain). Dazai dapat merasakan raut wajah senang dari banyak orang—yang tidak mengenalnya dan tidak tahu bahwa ia juga ikut menyelamatkan nyawa mereka—yang masih bisa menikmati hari-hari santainya di Yokohama tanpa ada gangguan dari orang-orang jahat. Hatinya tergugah, hatinya _senang_.

Atsushi pernah sekali menyampaikan hal tersebut padanya, dengan bulir-bulir air mata yang mungkin akan terdengar payah jika Kunikida melihatnya dan Dazai sedang ingin mengerjainya, hanya saja saat itu tubuh Atsushi penuh luka dan Dazai baru saja membawanya ke tempat yang aman.

 _[Aku senang bisa menyelamatkan orang. Dan aku berterima kasih padamu, Dazai-san.]_

Dari mata seorang yatim piatu yang baru dibuang dari panti asuhan brengsek, mungkin sosok Dazai yang hampir mati tenggelam karena niat bunuh dirinya itu terkesan berwibawa. Dazai tahu ia bukanlah orang yang baik, ia bahkan tidak tahu apa ia pantas menerima ucapan terima kasih dari anak itu.

Dan lagi ia teringat ucapan Oda, ucapan yang membuat dirinya yang merasa rendah diri itu mulai memikirkan kembali cara berpikirnya.

 _[Setidaknya itu akan membuatmu menjadi lebih baik.]_

"Aku merasa sudah lebih baik dari yang dulu. Menjadi bagian yang menolong orang memang benar-benar menyenangkan. Tidak ada yang bisa disesali dari hal yang sudah terjadi dulu, jadi yang ingin kukatakan sekarang adalah terima kasih, Odasaku." Dazai mulai berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Kedua tangannya membersihkan debu-debu yang mungkin menempel pada mantel coklatnya itu. "Entah harus senang atau tidak, tapi lagi-lagi kau membuatku tidak bisa bunuh diri di hari ini tiap tahun. Aku cemas jika nantinya sudah tidak ada lagi niatan untuk begitu."

"Kota Yokohama ini dicintai oleh banyak orang, aku pun juga termasuk salah satunya. Di sini terlalu banyak keajaiban terjadi." Ia menengok ke atas dan mendapati awan yang sudah mulai menjadi gelap, sepertinya dalam waktu dekat akan ada hujan. "Apa nantinya ada saat di mana aku bisa menerima semua hal dengan sepenuh hati, ya?"

Tentu saja tidak ada jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya. Dazai tahu tapi ia tetap memandangi nisan itu seakan mengharapkan tanggapan keluar dari sesuatu dari sana. Apapun. Setelah menunggu beberapa waktu dan respon yang ia dapat hanyalah hembusan angin yang semakin kencang, Dazai pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari kompleks pemakaman itu.

Ia hanya memiliki waktu lima menit sebelum Kunikida memarahinya soal aturan waktu. Kebetulan saat setengah jalan menuju agensi rintik hujan sudah mulai berjatuhan, itu membuat Dazai sedikit merutuk kesal dan mempercepat langkahnya.

Saat tangannya memegang kenop pintu agensi, Dazai tidak langsung membuka pintu tersebut. Ia memang sengaja menonjolkan bukti kedatangannya sejak memasuki gedung ini, jadi ia hanya ingin memastikan keadaan orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut sekarang.

"Dazai-san belum juga keluar dari lift, ya?"

"Diam dulu Atsushi-kun, apa kau tidak dengar suara pintu lift terbuka?"

"Si bodoh Dazai itu tidak mungkin berdiam diri di depan pintu untuk menguping pembicaraan kita. Jadi itu pasti hanya kesalahan tekan tombol dari penghuni lain."

"Su-suaramu terlalu keras, Kunikida-san."

"Hmm.. Kalian semua terlalu banyak bicara."

Dazai tidak berniat untuk menjadi penghancur acara. Sejak pintu lift sudah tertutup dan mencapai lantai terbawah, ia sudah persiapan dengan menekan tombol turun. Jadi saat pintu lift bersuara terbuka ia langsung berpura-pura berlari dan membuka pintu kantor agensi dengan keras.

Pemandangan yang disambutnya adalah banner buatan sendiri yang bertuliskan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun Dazai' dan rekan kerjanya yang menyambutnya dengan ucapan selamat. Pemandangan yang biasa memang, tapi Dazai tetap memasang wajah main-main dan mengatakan betapa terharunya ia.

Namun saat Kunikida memegang pundaknya dengan erat dan tatapan rekan-rekannya yang lain yang tertuju padanya, Dazai mulai goyah untuk mempertahankan kepura-puraannya.

"Agensi ini adalah tempatmu pulang sekarang." Ada jeda. "Kami semua di sini adalah rekanmu. Jadi meski kau adalah _partner_ ku yang selalu mencoba bunuh diri dan kami sering mengabaikanmu, pada akhirnya kamilah yang akan menyelamatkanmu." _Dari masalah. Apapun itu._

Kunikida memalingkan wajahnya, merasa bodoh dengan mengucapkan kata yang terlalu berharga untuk Dazai. Dokter Yosano tertawa sembari merangkulnya dan mengajaknya untuk minum. Keduanya memang tidak melihat, tapi Dazai memberikan senyum yang ia rasa paling tulus dari yang biasanya ia keluarkan di sini.

Semilir angin seperti menerpanya dari belakang, Dazai berbalik dan mendapati sosok Atsushi yang menatapnya dengan tatapan haru.

"Kuharap Dazai-san bisa bahagia."

 _Kuharap kau bisa merasa lebih baik_

Dazai membelalakan matanya, tidak yakin dengan penglihatannya barusan yang merasa bahwa anak di depannya ini seperti Oda Sakunosuke.

Mencoba menganggapnya hanya angin lalu, Dazai memejamkan kedua matanya sembari tersenyum simpul kembali.

"Semoga saja, ya."

 _[Kalau kau pasti bisa, Dazai.]_

 **End**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sesungguh tidak pernah terpikirkan akan buat fic, BSD fic, yang fokusnya ke Dazai... Bahkan tadi pagi sampe sore gak kepikiran bakalan bikin fic buat dia. Dasai is not my jam y'know, tapi entah ilham dari mana langsung ngetik dan selesai! Apa ini! Pasti banyak typo! Pasti banyak yang nggak jelas! Pasti-pasti-pasti...  
**

 **Ternyata dari sebuah kemalasan bisa menelurkan hampir 2k one-shot, ya... Dan hebatnya nama Akutagawa cuma muncul 1x (pasti fic bsd lain yg fokus ke dirimu pasti kuselesaiin kok.. Sewaktu-waktu, nanti...) dan bau-bau ship di sini dapat dilihat secara romantic / platonic (karena author sendiri netral-gak ship-ke sanasini kecuali... Kecuali..)**

 **Happy Birthday Dazai! Hope you will find your own happiness..**


End file.
